Catch Me
by keroseneandgin
Summary: Early morning training. Sasha/Emily


Okay, so I'm writing for another fandom. I'm kind of burnt out on JONAS right now. I'm trying to catch up on everyone's stories. Like Faerietaleredux and suburbs. I'm sorry if I haven't responded to reviews or reviewed your stories. I'm trying to keep up, but I can't. I love you guys.

Now before I write this, I know that Sasha and Emily have a relationship as a coach and an athlete. I understand that, but the latest episode made me really want to ship them. Especially with the conversation between him and MJ. It just makes sense. Don't like, I'm not asking you to read, but whatevs. Flame me, hate me, as long as you review =).

Dedication: Irrevocablyamanduh (who is like the only friend I have that likes this show!)

Catch Me**  
**Shot One

BEGIN&&

Everything was falling into place. Emily had become easier to coach ever since that night that she had fallen into Sasha's arms. She'd even become a better gymnast, much to Lauren's dismay.

"Morning, Sasha," Emily said, a little too sing-song for his taste. He blinked, wondering what happened to the cold girl she had been in the past. But, he guessed it came with the territory. He and Emily had gotten close over the past week. She didn't even seem to mind that she had to show up early and she ended up spending every waking moment with him. She had no time for a life, but none of the gymnasts that worked out there did. Even if some of them tried to make time.

"Emily," he responded, waiting for her to get started with her workout, but she just stood there, staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He asked, looking at her expectantly, "get to it." She flashed him a smile and he was caught off guard, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He wasn't going to lie, he had thought some rather, unclean thoughts about the gymnast for the past few days. They were quite unsettling to say the least. Especially considering what he had gone through with MJ those few years ago.

"Yes, coach," she said, giving him a cute little salute. He swallowed, feeling beads of sweat erupt on his forehead. He practiced self control constantly, he _had_to. What guy wouldn't jump at the opportunity to bed a gymnast. With those tight muscles and slender little bodies. He was, for the most part, used to seeing the rest of the girls parade around in their little leotards, but Emily was a whole different story.

He watched her do a flawless routine on the bars once, twice, and then a third time. Emily was a perfectionist, which made sense. She moved on to another part of her routine, satisfied with her routine on the bars. He remained mostly silent, which was really unlike him. His thoughts were being preoccupied by _other_ things. Involving her taut body beneath him...

"Sasha?" She called, loudly. He didn't even think to correct her on calling him by his first name.

"Yes?" He asked, snapping out of his rather impure thoughts.

"Catch me," she said, smiling down at him. He swallowed.

"Haven't we already been through this, Emily?" He asked, "I know you trust me enough to let me-" She didn't even let him finish before she was already falling backwards. He scrambled to get into position to catch her. Luckily, he was just in time, receiving her tiny body into his arms. Another bright smile, arms wrapped around his neck.

"I wanted to see if you could do it again," she said, pressing her nose against his and nuzzling him. His stomach knotted and his breath caught in his throat. His next action was to drop her onto the mats. She yelped in surprise, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"I can catch you anytime, Emily," he said, a bit breathless, "anytime you want me to catch you..." She looked confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "why'd you drop me?" He swallowed. He didn't know what to say. She had surprised him with her random show of affection. Emily stood up, hands sliding over the back of her leotard.

"I was surprised," he said, trying to be vague.

"Why?" She asked, stepping forward, a sly smile playing on her lips. He swallowed, laughing nervously.

"Uh," he said. This was certainly awkward. Emily came out of her shell and he...well, he was..."that whole nose thing, Emily," he said, trying to be cool, "What was that about?"

"What do you want it to be about?" Classic teenage girl move, he should've seen that coming. He wanted it to be about her having strange feelings for him to, even if it was wrong and stupid and totally against ethics...

"I don't want it to be about anything," He said, "you're here to train, not-" He stopped short when he noticed she was practically pressed against his chest, brown eyes gazing up at him innocently. This did not bode well. Whatever self-control he had left dissolved with her gaze, heart racing.

"I think you want it to be about something," she locked her arms around his neck, lips curling into a pout.

"That has nothing to do with your tra-"

"All work and no play-"

"You're becoming more like your mother every day," he responded, causing her to pull back in shock. She loved her mother, but sometimes the way her mother used flirting to get what she wanted...

"I'm nothing like my mother," she responded, defiant as ever. He smirked to himself, proud that he became in charge of this situation.

"Sure you are," he said, arms around her waist, "you're strong, smart, confident,_beautiful_." She swallowed, chewing on her lip. Her heart was racing, how long had she waited to hear someone say those things to her? She expected it to be strange, but it wasn't. With Sasha it was _comfortable_.

"I have a request," she responded. Sasha sighed.

"Yes, Emily," He said, "I will catch you again." He rolled his eyes and smirked in amusement.

"No," she said, flashing a smirk of her own, "this time I want you to kiss me." He blanched, breath catching again.

"Emily..." He said, wanting to tell her how _wrong_that would be and how it went against the relationship they were supposed to have. The _healthy_relationship they were supposed to have. She stared at him, innocent brown eyes gazing into his. And he knew he couldn't deny her. It would be like abandoning her after she had instilled so much trust it him. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't want to. Denying her would be like denying himself. Even if it went against the rules and regulations and all sorts of stuff he...

"Please?" She asked, her voice cracking a little, just like the night she had stood in the rain, begging him to let her come back so she could be the best he'd ever coached. He couldn't say no to her then, he'd be a fool to think he could do it now.

"I can do that too," he responded, obliging her request. He covered her soft pink lips with his, facial hair ticking her mouth and chin. She breathed in deep through her nose. This was everything she felt a kiss should be like. Passionate, amazing, warm... She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed fistfuls of the fabric of her leotard, pulling her as close to him as he could. He expected to feel guilt, but all he felt was the longing to have something _more_.

"I guess," she began, pulling back for a little bit before he captured her lips again, "I should get back to," she continued; he kissed her again, "training." He sighed, staring at her.

"It would seem," he responded. She smiled softly, unwinding herself from his arms.

"Thanks," she said.

"_Anytime_," He responded. She smiled.

"I'll take you up on that."

END&&

I realize that their relationship is probably more like father/daughter, but I just...I wanted them to just be together.

Read and Review!


End file.
